


Of Wars and Waterguns

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Family Fluff, Friends and Family - Freeform, Gen, Kit Fisto being Kit Fisto, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Waterguns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: The war is over and the Jedi finally get to enjoy acts of play with their vod
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 25





	Of Wars and Waterguns

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anything plokit, I dont mind which prompt. Thanks!
> 
> 64\. “What’s going on here?”
> 
> Literally the best way to my heart right there

The best way to describe the Order's ongoing mood was exuberant. Though that was to be expected with the end of the war, the liberation of the Clones, and the rewriting of the Code.

The Clones, dechipped and now with _names_ on _legal_ forms that couldn’t be disputed by the Senate— the Senate had no control over the Order now, anyway— and the Jedi embracing the newfound freedom of peace and _love,_ it was to be expected that the Order was so bright now, as he walked the halls of the Temple— avoiding running Initiates, Padawans, and Cadets that passed him.

Kit had a newfound bounce in his step.

The new Code allowed for relationships and allowed them to be out in the open. So of course he was basking in that afterglow of getting the Code changed. He had practically carried Plo down to the Archives to get the papers he needed from Master Nu once Mace had dismissed the meeting, after all.

(Wolffe had been scandalized when they crossed paths on the way down and Ahsoka had laughed at her now-brother’s face.)

But that was something that had happened months ago— before they had left Coruscant. Now they had settled in the old temple on Dantooine, and Kit was looking for Plo.

It didn’t take him long to find him, though, following that bright spot that filled him with warmth out of the Temple and into the surrounding grasslands. The tall figure stood on the edges of what looked like to be some game of sorts that the Clones and a bunch of Jedi were playing. Alpha-17 had rigged some broken blasters to shoot water and honestly, Kit was impressed.

He wrapped an arm around Plo as he walked up next to him. “So, **what’s going on here?”** he asked after giving him a quick kiss against his mask. Plo hummed.

“Ahsoka challenged _Ponds_ of all people to a water-war,” he said, amusement radiating off of him as he leaned into Kit’s hold. “And it seemed as if everyone else got involved.”

Kit snorted, tresses curling as Aayla and Bly ran past, chasing down Razor and Caleb. “I’ll say,” he said before Plo shifted, then ducked as a jet of water hit Kit square in the face. 

Kit blinked, staring right into the duel-colored eyes of Wolffe.

“Plo, hold this,” he sighed, stripping out of his outer robe before turning on the former Commander.

“Have fun,” was all he heard Plo say before he lunged at the oldest of Plo’s sons. Wolffe took off and Kit caught the water-blaster that Cody threw his way.

Yeah, the new Order was definitely moving in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolffe's a little shit but we love that about him


End file.
